The present invention relates to the type of endoprosthesis devices commonly known as stents. More particularly, it relates to stents of the type intended for temporary implantation within a body vessel, duct, urinary tract or the like.
Stents are usually placed or implanted within a blood vessel for example for treating stenoses, strictures or aneurysms. The purpose is to reinforce collapsing, partially occluded, weakened or abnormally dilated sections of a vessel or duct. For example, one common procedure in partially occluded blood vessels is to first open the region in the vessel with a balloon catheter and then place a stent in a position that bridges that region of the vessel.
One technique for implanting a stent uses a balloon catheter to position the stent within a vessel. Once the stent is properly positioned, the balloon is withdrawn, leaving the stent in place. In some cases, the balloon may be inflated during placement to press the stent against the inner wall of the vessel before being withdrawn.